wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Utakata
Utakata was a missing-nin from Kirigakure and a Jinjuriki of Saiken. Utakata is the Counterpart of the Original Utakata. Appearence Utakata is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of black pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hangs loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carries a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a Bubble Pipe. During his time in Kirigakure he wore a full body grey suit along with a variant of the village's flak jacket which had very low shoulder guards as well as a zipper and a pouch on the upper right chest. He also wore the village's forehead protector, fingerless gloves, as well as bandages on his forearms. Personality Utakata is described as a charming individual, where Utakata's character is given a bit more depth, he is usually depicted with a stoic, calm and carefree personality, preferring solitude and is not particularly talkative. Although, if the sensitive subject of student-master relationships is brought up, it typically manages to rouse his annoyance and anger. Hotaru is often on the receiving end of Utakata's ire on this matter as she constantly nags him to become her master. Abilities He was shown to be agile and nimble in battle, effortlessly dodging and out-manoeuvring all of Naruto's attacks and the assaults from the Magaki Group. Background Early Life At some point, Utakata became the jinchūriki of the Six-Tails, Saiken. In the anime, Utakata was a loyal shinobi of Kirigakure during the Bloody Mist Era. Eventually he became the student of Harusame. During a mission for Harusame, Utakata returned with a scroll saying a ninja should carry out and complete his mission swiftly. Frustrated at his student, Harusame angrily said that Utakata's job was to track and locate the scroll; not return it. Harusame would go on to say Utakata's life was precious, mentioning that a ninja should not run away from conflict nor should he involve himself in a battle that was unnecessary. Nonetheless, he was grateful for his student to be safe and alive. Throughout Utakata's time working under Harusame, his master ultimately saw the tailed beast within him as a burden and took it upon himself to learn of a way to extract the Six-Tails. Wishing to repay the debt of having his life saved, Utakata agreed to make sure Hotaru and her grandfather's secret technique would safely be delivered to her clan's village. Along the way, though, he met Naruto Uzumaki and his team, who had also been assigned to protect Hotaru. Seeing that the Leaf ninja were strong, he felt that he could trust them to guard Hotaru without him, freeing him from his debt. He then left, despite Hotaru's pleas for him to stay, as he noted that he was not foolish enough to want the title of "master" (師匠, shishō). Later on, he was seen resting under a tree, eventually falling asleep and having a dream regarding his past with Hotaru at the fort, which turned into a nightmare about his own master's betrayal. Shortly after awaking from this nightmare, Utakata spotted a flicker of a shadow, and decided to investigate. He came across a group of bandits, none other than Akaboshi's team, who were talking about the kinjutsu. Utakata confronted them and mused about taking the technique for himself, if it was so tantalisingly powerful. He then proceeded to fight them, easily besting them and their technique, until, however, they cornered him with a barrier, which then exploded with Utakata still inside. When Akaboshi and his group managed to find Hotaru and surround her in the forest, Utakata arrived and saved her from the group, who were shocked to see Utakata still alive and unscathed from their technique. Utakata fled with Hotaru in a bubble to some place safe nearby. Utakata was about to leave Hotaru again, but Hotaru, trying to convince him not to leave her alone, partially took off her shirt, showing him something on her back that shocked him. All of a sudden, the Kirigakure ANBU found Utakata and wrapped him up with their Water Release: Water Whip technique and began subduing him with their Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. The captain revealed to Hotaru, who he was holding hostage, that Utakata was in their bingo book, and was wanted for killing his master. Naruto and his team arrived and managed to loosen one of the water whips holding Utakata. Both parties began to fight, but the leader of the Kirigakure ANBU appeared, and discussed the situation with Yamato. Due to Hotaru's insistence to be with Utakata, it was agreed that until she was safe, they wouldn't hunt him, but afterwards, they'd resume tracking Utakata down. Tsurugi, the leader, asked Utakata to return to Kirigakure, saying that the village changed, no longer earning the nickname of Village of the Bloody Mist. Utakata refuses, and says that he'll keep doing as he pleases. After the groups part ways, Hotaru begins hurting from an injury sustained during the earlier altercation. Utakata has Naruto collect medicinal herbs. When Naruto returns, he witnesses what was done to Hotaru's back, where her clan's kinjutsu was put. Utakata voices his absolute disdain for people who selfishly take advantage of people's loyalty, only to treat them as tools. Utakata is shocked to learned that Hotaru actually requested for the technique to be sealed in her. She explained that she wanted her grandfather's dream to restore their clan's glory to come true. When Tonbee voiced his sorrow that by now the clan had probably lost too much strength to ever return to such a status he suggested they end the potential danger of the kinjutsu by destroying it. Utakata was surprised that Hotaru's grandfather had created a way to safely remove it from Hotaru's body. When Tonbee insisted that no true master would do such horrific things without a way to undo them, Utakata wondered if the same was true for his master, when Hotaru at first insisted, he slaps her, and later apologised. Once Hotaru was convinced to have the forbidden technique removed and destroyed, Utakata resolved to find Tsurugi again to learn some answers about his late master. When unable to find Tsurugi, he finds a messenger bird with a note for him. While it is from Hotaru saying she found Shiranami, Utakata is still uneasy, feeling something is wrong. He goes to the location Hotaru wrote and finds that Shiranami is actually the leader of the bandits. He also find Akahoshi and his group trapped Naruto in their technique. Utakata then uses his demon chakra to scare the bandits and make them run. Afterwards, he and Naruto track Shiranami back to Hotaru's village, where it is discovered that Shiranami took control of it with his technique. Fortunately, Yamato and the others arrive to hold back the villagers while Utakata and Naruto went on to save Hotaru. When they arrive, Shiranami was using Hotaru to gather raw chakra needed to use Fury, and binds the two jinchūriki with his Character Bind Technique. Both however used their tailed beasts' chakra to break their bonds and went in for the attack, only for Shiranami, who has control of the kinjutsu, to use Fury. Although injured by Fury, he survived and as Naruto took on Shiranami, Utakata moved to save Hotaru, before the kinjutsu was used a second time. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With Shiranami defeated and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master. 'Part I' 'Meeting Paul Gekko' Wishing to repay the debt of having his life saved, Utakata agreed to make sure Hotaru and her grandfather's secret technique would safely be delivered to her clan's village. Along the way, though, he met the Shinobi King, Paul Gekko. Utakata attacks Paul Gekko with some of his Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. After Utakata learned that they are not attackers, he entrusts the protection of Hotaru to them. Seeing that the Leaf ninja were strong, he felt that he could trust them to guard Hotaru without him, freeing him from his debt. He then left, despite Hotaru's pleas for him to stay, as he noted that he was not foolish enough to want the title of "master". 'Ten Tails Arc' 'Van Grant's Betrayal' Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and Paul Gekko and Ami is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke, Ami and Paul Gekko, and won. Luke awakens to find himself in Asch's body; he learned that perfect isofons can communicate with each other in which his fon slots were opened at Choral Castle. Asch enters the meeting room in which everybody agrees to assist him except Tear, who will stay in Yulia City. The Tartarus returns to the Outer Lands via the memory particles that caused the Sephiroth to appear where Akzeriuth had once been. The party head to Belkend where Van visits often to gather information. They went in an office where they learned that the traitor to Kimlasca, Spinoza, is still working in Belkend. Jade is then revealed to be Dr Balfour, the Father of Fomicry. Spinoza escapes but not before mentioning Van's preservation project and left an information leading to Ortion Cave. Guy leaves the party for Luke at Aramis Spring. Asch dreams of his past seven years ago when he was kidnapped and when Luke was born. Reaching the end of the cavern, they found out that fonimin that is mined out of the cavern covers at least a tenth of Auldrant. Data of the residents of Hod, which should have been removed by the Malkuth military, is also found. An earthquake happens and Asch tells the party that the earthquake was caused by the falling of the Runica Plains. Luke is sent back to his own body and confronts Tear about the destruction of Akeriuth. He plans to change and as proof of that he cuts his hair. 'Paul Gekko to the Rescue' Natalia is told that her father is alive and that they know where he is. She is also told his name and that he was working with Fon Master Mohs. Her father is none other than Badaq, or as he is known as now, Largo the Black Lion. Luke and the others discovered from Spinoza that they can access Auldrant by using the jewel to absorb the seventh fonons at the absorption gate, but they also have to go to the radiation gate simultaneously. So Luke, Natalia, and Guy go to the radiation gate and Tear, Jade, and Anise go to the absorption gate. When Luke, Natalia, and Guy arrive they encounter Largo, and they fight to the death. Natalia shoots an arrow in order to prevent Largo from killing Luke and it hits Largo and he dies telling Natalia that she looks like her mother. Tear, Jade, and Anise arrive at the absorption gate and they encounter Fon Master Mohs, who brings Van back from the core in exchange for the seventh fonstone. Van tells them how he came back to life and Tear and the others prepare to fight Fon Master Mohs and Tear kills him with Holy Cross. Luke then fills the key with seventh fonons and opens the road to Eldrant. With Mohs and Largo dead and the Planet Storm stopped at last, the shield surrounding Eldrant has been brought down, but the raised city is still protected by heavy anti-aircraft artillery. While Kimlasca and Malkuth prepare for an attack, Luke and the others prepare themselves as well. Guy gives up his quest for vengeance, Natalia accepts her birth father's death, and Luke and Asch quarrel over the reason for their existence. Finally, the military forces of both countries create a diversion to draw the fire of Eldrant's anti-aircraft defenses, and as the city of Eldrant attempts to ram the Albiore, Ginji crashes the Albiore III into the side of the city, creating an opening. The party heads for the newly made entrance to Eldrant while Van awaits their arrival. Luke and the others arrive at Eldrant and prepare for the battle against Van, but on the way, they are informed by Ginji that Asch went to fight on his own. While running in to a room, the group encounters Asch who was killing Oracle Knight replicas and they fall for a trap, which Asch and Luke fall into another room. Tear and the others are left to fight Legretta and Sync. Tear and Jade fight Legretta and Anise and Guy fight Sync. They manage to defeat Legretta and Sync and look for Luke. Meanwhile Luke talks to Asch and tells him to fight Van which infuriates because Luke isn't doing anything to acknowledge himself. Asch challenges Luke calling him a replica and Luke wins and so Asch hands Luke the key of Lorelei. Asch stays behind in order to fight the Oracle Knights in the room. But Asch fights not as Asch the Bloody, but as the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke finds the others and they go to fight Van. Asch manages to kill most of the knights but he suddenly had a pain in his chest because he was slowly dying and ends up getting stabbed from behind. Asch then kills all the replicas and dies. Luke senses Asch's death and informs them of it. Natalia becomes heartbroken, and Jade tells Natalia to get up and to know who was really suffering. Luke and the others go to fight Van for the final showdown. Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. Ami hops on to Paul Gekko's Dragon Form's Back. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Paul Gekko in Orochi Mode destroys the crash landed Fortress Eldrant Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. At the end of the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails' Alter Ego Dice and meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. They are interested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails. Paul Gekko remembered the Ten Tails since they met at Yggdrasil Island. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. In the Middle the fight against Cloud and the Ten-Tails, Simon throws his body in front of the Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb protecting Erza. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 'Shinju Rises' Unfortunately, Ten Tails was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was a Giant Rabbit leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. However, it was revealed Obito managed to resist Madara's control from the start, and the 1/4 of the Ten-Tails being sealed thanks to Paul Gekko, foiling Madara's attempt at revival. Now the beast's jinchūriki, Obito was able to understand Paul Gekko's regrets and love for his Clan. Obito turns the Ten Tails into the Original Shinju and has it absorb the chakra of nearby ninja, taking their cloaks and draining their life. however Paul Gekko managed to get the Other People including Utakata and Hotaru to safety. Obito encourages Paul about being a Hero. Naruto refuses to believe him and rallies the surviving forces. Similar to Riku, Paul Gekko summons Simon to battle against Obito, and the Shinju uses the Altair ability to shoot the Altair Cannonballs, Only to find that, Erza Scarlet and Natsu detaining Paul Gekko for breaking of the guild's rules and gets in front, hoping that he won't attack them. Paul Gekko tells Simon to Protect the Natsu and Erza from the Tailed Beast Bomb, Simon runs in and blocks both Natsu and Erza from the attack. Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. Erza sees that Simon is in front of her and that he used his body as a shield to protect her. Simon collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, Simon confesses his love for Erza, and then dies. Erza screams in anguish Paul Gekko saw Simon dying for Simon. Obito tells Paul Gekko that it's pointless to cry in the middle of the War and Jellal belittles him for Paul Gekko's weak summoning and tells Paul Gekko if the Flower Blooms it will be pointless to stop Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Shinju give Paul Gekko the Chakra Fruit to increase his own power, only to find that Natsu is furious to hear Jellal's words and punches him down. Then, meaning to replenish his strength, he eats the Chakra Fruit from Paul Gekko. At first Natsu's body digested it, but soon, his powers increase, his skin becomes scaly, and he bulks up. An image of a burning Dragon appears after him; proof that his body is absorbing Etherion. Natsu's counterattack is vicious. He punches Jellal several floors down through the replica version of the Tower which the Tree created. Natsu then says that there's no freedom for someone who's trapped by a ghost, and punches Jellal, sending him flying into Tower, destroying the entire structure and the Tree was turned back into the Ten Tails. Naruto and Sasuke join forces, combining their own senjutsu abilities against him to increasingly greater effect. Obito pushes Paul Gekko out of the way to save him only to be hit by Naruto and Sasuke with their aid of their classmates from Konoha. It is all too much for Obito and he gave Paul Gekko the fragments of the Ten Tails' chakra, before giving the Alliance a chance to pull it from his body. Though he tries to the Struggling to keep the tailed beasts, the chakra of the nine tailed beasts is removed from him and he falls to the ground, his power and transformation gone and his battle lost. Obito again finds himself reflected on what could have been with Paul Gekko seeing his thoughts. Seeing Naruto before him, stating that they are the same in how they lived as children, Obito begins seeing Paul Gekko and him along. Paul Gekko helps the defeated Obito, accepting his fate. Obito then states that Rin was the only light in his life and that losing her left him in darkness. He further explains that he felt the world was hopeless afterwards and that everything he's seen along his path confirmed that belief. Obito bestowed the Rinnegan to Paul Gekko to prevent Madara from obtaining it after Madara became the Ten Tails Jinjuriki. As Madara congratulated Obito for finding and removing the cursed seal he placed on him, the older Uchiha revealed that Obito's entire fall into darkness was in fact his doing; having the Three-Tails being sealed into Rin and ensuring her demise as Obito's pure heart would make him an ideal pawn once corrupted. As Obito began to absorb the horrific truth, Madara decided to reclaim his left eye from Obito. 'Part II' 'Destiny Plan Arc' 'Meeting King Rufus' Shinn the Asuka, Paul Gekko, Auel the Neider headed up the Ministry of War in the King Rufus' regime, and was instrumental in winning the Great War for the monarchy and the Shinobi King's return. Furious by Paul's rejoicing at the apparent time of Peace over Kira's death, a distraught Athrun punches Paul Gekko in the face. Athrun adds that Paul killed Kira during the War but Kira never wanted to kill him. Rey counters that destroying Freedom and the Archangel was a direct order from ZAFT's headquarters, that all of them, including Athrun, were obligated to obey. Paul Gekko and his Family participate at the Banquet after dismantle of the military — from his perspective, this was because the War's end no longer necessitated it. Paul Gekko was sized by Hinata's Fighting Style in the Hyuga Clan with a Rinne Sharingan Eyes. Hiashi sensed Paul Gekko's warning about the killing intent with the Biolizard and activated the curse seal on Hizashi, his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. 'Hyuga Clan Crisis' During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision. Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyūga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter, Hanabi Hyūga. 'Return of the Tailed Beasts' Paul Gekko and Bianca has a Younger son named, Note at some Point. Paul Gekko senses Asuka and a Man Fighting in the Martial Arts Style. Paul Gekko is able to break up the fight with his Rinne Sharingan combined with his Partial Mode. Hiashi sensed Paul Gekko's reborn Eyes with the Spirit of the Sage of the Six Paths within Paul Gekko and used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique to deflect the Orochi's beast's tail, which was headed straight for them only to see Paul Gekko looking at Naruto and Hinata. Afraid that neither Neji nor Hinata would not be able to deflect it in time, Hiashi watched in horror as the Shintotropolis being built in the center of Izumogakure. As Hiashi watched on at the Tenchi Bridge, he was bowing to Paul Gekko for forgiveness showed him that it was true that Paul Gekko is the True Shinobi King. Paul Gekko forgives Hiashi and sees the Fully Grown Naruto and Hinata. When it looked as if Paul Gekko is the King of Shinobi patting Hinata, reminding her of his Adopted Granddaughter, Naruto entered his six-tailed form. Even though Naruto's necklace reacted to the Chaos Emeralds that Paul Gekko sensed, Paul Gekko says to Naruto in his words: "My motto is Ultimate defence… That is what I, Paul the Hedgehog must Fly on!". Sakura Haruno recalls on who Naruto used to be, his happy personality, and his promise to her, then feeling guilt for the monster he had become and his suffering, she starts to cry and call for him to stop. Shukaku started to recognise Paul Gekko. Gaara asks Shukaku for its aid in using a collossal version of Desert Layered Imperial Funeral to help the Shinobi King control the Eight Tailed Biometal. The beast initially refuses, stating that it is no longer bound to Gaara and has complete free will. After Gaara states that he can easily ask another tailed beast for aid instead, and using this as an opportunity to surpass Kurama, Shukaku agrees to help the Kazekage. Son Gokū and the other tailed beasts also join Gaara and Shukaku in aiding Naruto. Utakata moved to save Paul Gekko. When Sakura approached him and Paul Gekko to try and bring them to his senses,but is attacked by Paul Gekko's Orochi Tail Jump. Gaara and Shukaku collaborate effectively, using the Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets to injure Paul Gekko, who praises on the techniques formation. Gaara answers however, by showing that the true purpose of the attack was to allow his sand to enter Madara's bloodstream, which allows Gaara to manipulate him from within. Binding Paul Gekko's movements fully, the tailed beasts uses this opening to attack. Yamato erects chakra-suppressing wooden pillars using his Wood Release to bind both Naruto and Paul Gekko before they do any more harm. Yamato forcibly returns Naruto to his normal state. Sakura tries to heal Naruto, but her medical ninjutsu has little effect on his wounds. In the end Utakata manage to save Paul Gekko averting him into his Normal State. 'Part III' 'Bakumatsu Era' 'Meeting Edward Falcon' Paul Gekko and his son, Note encountered Pride Falcon. Pride explains to Paul Gekko and his Son about the legendary Power Stones. Upon Sun Land the Town, Paul Gekko and Note meets Edward Falcon, and Rouge, a fortune teller. Rouge then tells Paul Gekko and Group to travel on a journey to go around the world searching Sun Land, Wood Land, Fire Land, Gold Land, Dark Land, and Soil Land for Power Stones. Paul Gekko remembers and recognizes Professor Karima Gekko. Eggman was reviewing images of Renato City and plotting to take over Dens' Renato City and build his Eggman Empire on it. Cammy Whiteenjoyed relative peace. Eventually, however, while investigating strange energy readings coming from the Amazon River basin, she discovered animals being captured by army of Eggman Robots. Chun-li, Cammy and Guile discuss the new fighters; another shift reveals the second person to be Guile, who is waiting for her as he talks about Charlie and the disappearances, believing Shadaloo is behind it. Meanwhile, Ryu is training in the desert, and he remembers Akuma talking to him at one point, saying that seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order, and that "the blood flowing through your veins calls out to you". Akuma also threatened to murder Ryu if he did not give in to the Satsui no Hado. Later, Cammy and her squad are sent to the Amazon to find whatever remains of the energy discharge. Upon finding out it isn't a natural depression, Cammy remembers finding out the images were altered and they find dead animals, and later human corpses, presumed to be the missing fighters. Guile and Chun Li find an old, yet heavily guarded castle, which holds a lab. Inside, they find another dead fighter and more valuable data, with Cammy joining them. At their hotel room, they find out about BLECE, the culprit behind the dead animals and their appearance, and find out Ryu is their target. They go to Ken in order to track down Ryu, but Cammy mentions that someone may beat them to it. 'Street Fighter Arc' ='Episode 1 = At at Dr. Eggman's Fleet, Dr. Eggman is claiming that he was going to take over this planet. As Decoe gives him a pack of cards with various robots on them, he can't choose which one to unleash upon the Renato City. He then uses a slot machine device to choose for him and it turns up with Egg-Zilla and Stella the Louise's picture. With the decision made, he and his Fleet set out. Meanwhile, at the Masters Foundation headquarters, Ken refuses to be interviewed by a woman named Maya. Later, he talks about his last fight with Ryu, the Satsui no Hado, and his personal life, now thinking he is no longer a fighter. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki is at Professor Karima's side, stood upon one of the floating Fleet of White Angel Ships and the White Carriers. Karima boasts that his armada is over 2,000 years old to Bianca. "The perfect holy machine... ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!". His hyperbole is, however, cut short when, on the horizon, the piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet appear and was heading towards the Renato City in the United States of America. Back at the Master's residence, Sakura tells Ken, upon his request, what she knows about the disappearances, and Ken blames himself for not knowing. Sakura herself was looking for Ryu because the kidnappers are after him. Then, the trucker Ryu was talking to calls Ken and tells him where Ryu is, and Ken, Chun-Li and Sakura rush to get to Ryu. Meanwhile, at the missing fighter's house, which is for sale, Ryu ponders about said fighter when Crimson Viper, who heard about Ryu's location through Ken's phone call via the bugged doll, ambushes him and fights till Cammy interrupts. She attempts to fend the secret agent off, but Paul Gekko, who is running to Renato City, bumped into Crimson Viper during the fight, but was saved by his Ultimate Dark Hadou combined with the Chaos Emeralds that forces Crimson Viper to retreat. Paul Gekko was starting to pursue Viper mistaking for an Eggman Robot with Paul Kiske and Note's help. But it forces Viper off a bridge. Paul Gekko has a seething rage along with Paul Kiske and Note, who nearly fell into the ocean below a bridge due to it's contsruction but were save by Cammy. Ryu, unwilling to hurt a powerful fighter who remembers Paul Gekko, attempts to reason with him by . Memories of the past wreak havoc on Paul's mind, and finally, through memories of his past with Ryu, and [[Kasugano] runs up to Paul Gekko and Ryu wrapping their arms around them and manages to both keep him from pursuing Viper and return him to his senses, while Ken tends to the heavily-injured Cammy and contacts the rescue team. Ryu is left extremely shaken by this ordeal, and Sakura keeps him company. ='Episode 2' = Paul Gekko and his sons are at the Ancient Relics, a post-apocalyptic New York City of the United States of America and starts to race to the Dan Renato's Mansion in the Renato City. Guy and his training partner, Riku, set out to meet up with Paul Gekko at the Renato Mansion. upon the arrival of the Renato Mansion, Paul Gekko and his friends encountered the fully revived Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Kaguya recognizes Naruto, Paul Gekko and Sasuke as inheritors of her son's powers and deciding that Paul Gekko is the only one that was on the White Fleet as his Family. Kaguya faces Paul Gekko head on up in the Sky where the White Fleet was Floating over the Island of the U.S.A. However, what would have looked like a moment of motherly love like Laura Gekko was cut short when, on the horizon, the piscine orange ships of the Eggman Fleet appear. As battle is joined between the armadas, Kaguya and Paul Gekko battling each other simply makes their way into City-like Realm for the True Final Battle personally. (Sonic the Hedgehog Recreation) 'Reign in Shintotropolis' Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki, Princess of the Izumogakure Village, are crowned Shinobi King and Queen under the King Rufus' regime and the Government of Izumogakure and the Council of Shinobi and rules with justice, friendship and compassion for all. Furious by Paul's reign in the Capital City of Izumogakure at the apparent time, a distraught Fairy Tail wizards, Three Ships Alliance, Five Great Shinobi Nations with their Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage and Hokage, A, Mei Terumi, Tsunade Ohnoki and Gaara and the ZAFT adds that Peace under which Kingdom is understanding but it's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it. Bianca counters that Shinobi Kings and Queens lived in perfect Harmony with Nature was a direct order from the President of the United States, that all of them, including Athrun, were obligated to obey. The Four Noble Clans, the ZAFT, the Three Ships Alliance and the Wizards of Fairy Tail, and his comrades cheer for the Couple at the Beginning of the Great Banquet. Tailed Beasts *Saiken Family *Utakata's Mother *Hotaru- Student *Mushamaru- Adopted Brother *Geo Utakata (English Utakata)- Twin Clone *Utakata Ōtsutsuki- Reincarnation Mobile Suits *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam Pokemon *Turtwig *Venipede *Pansage ♂ Gallery Utakata Sprites (Adventures of Paul Gekko Arc).png|Utakata Sprites Utakata Screaming.png|Utakata Screaming Utakata sensing Paul Gekko.png|Utakata senses Paul Gekko Category:Characters